Simon Henstridge
King Simon Henstridge is the King of England. He is the husband of Queen Helena and father of Prince Liam, Princess Eleanor, and the deceased Prince Robert. His brother, Prince Cyrus, has been jealous of Simon's crown for years. In season 1, we see many acts of Cyrus' envy. Family * Prince Cyrus Henstridge -- brother * Queen Helena Henstrige -- wife * Prince Robert Henstridge -- son (deceased) * Prince Liam Henstridge -- son * Princess Eleanor Henstridge -- daughter * Princess Maribel Henstridge -- niece * Princess Penelope Henstridge -- niece Relationships King Simon's relationship with his wife, Helena, is shown to be laborious. They appear to be struggling with their marriage, for whatever reason. A further burden was placed on their relationship when Simon announces that he is considering asking Parliament to vote to abolish the monarchy. Simon's relationship with his brother, Cyrus, is competitive in nature. Cyrus is jealous of Simon's crown and will do anything to get it. Simon has a good relationship with his two living children. It can be assumed that he was close with Robert before his death, as Simon took the news very hard and grieved deeply. He tries to set a good example for Liam as the future king. He knows that Liam is capable of being an amazing king, but that Liam won't give it his all until he has something to lose (or gain, as Cyrus said). Simon tries in vain to keep Eleanor from trouble such as the drugs, alcohol, and sex that her life consists of. He believes that a princess should have a better lifestyle, though he doesn't discipline her as often as Helena. On the Show Season 1 * In episode 1, Simon is devastated when he finds out that Robert was killed. * Simon announced at dinner that he is considering asking Parliament to abolish the monarchy. His family members are astounded at this news and speak out against it. * Cyrus and Simon go out for a walk and Cyrus barely misses shooting Simon (he was shooting at some birds just past Simon's head). Before this, they had had a talk about their regrets and what they want in life. Cyrus tells Simon that he wished he could be the king. * In episode 2, Liam begs Simon for a second chance. He tells his father that he needs a chance to become the good king that Ophelia thinks he will be. * In episode 3, * In episode 4, * In episode 7, at the end of the epispde, Simon is found by palace guards hanging onto the palace gate. He falls unconscious and has blood on his clothes. * In episode 8, Ted tells the royal family that Simon was stabbed once in the lower abdomen and another time near his heart. Simon has surgery and then goes into a coma. * In episode 9, Simon is still in the coma. Liam and Eleanor keep seeing and hearing him in their heads. Eleanor comes to visit him in the hospital twice. The second time, she sees that he isn't in his hospital bed. A nurse tells her that he was moved to the palace. Category:Characters Category:King Simon